Recently, as existing energy resources like oil and coal and the like are expected to be exhausted, much attention is increasingly paid to alternative energy sources which can be used in place of the existing energy sources. As an alternative energy source, sunlight energy is abundant and has no environmental pollution. Therefore, more and more attention is paid to the sunlight energy.
A photovoltaic device, that is, a solar cell directly converts sunlight energy into electrical energy. The photovoltaic device mainly uses photovoltaic effect of semiconductor junction. In other words, when light is incident on and absorbed by a semiconductor p-i-n junction doped with p-type impurity and n-type impurity respectively, light energy generates electrons and holes within the semiconductor and the electrons and the holes are separated from each other by an internal field. As a result, a photo-electro motive force is generated between both ends of the p-i-n junction. Here, when electrodes are formed at both ends of the junction and connected with wires, electric current flows externally through the electrodes and the wires.
In order that the existing energy sources such as oil is substituted with the sunlight energy source, it is necessary to provide a photovoltaic device with high photovoltaic conversion efficiency.